Merci Beaucoup, Monsieur Uchiha
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: Whilst on a school trip to the city of love, some feeling come to light between friends. YAOI, Rated M for future LEMON. Naruto x Sasuke, NaruSasu or whatever you want to call it.
1. J'adore Paris!

**Chapter 1 – J'adore Paris!**

"This is going to be fantastique!" Naruto pumped his fist and cheered, as he clambered onto the coach, taking a seat infront of Kiba and Shikamaru. He heard a scoff, as Sasuke slid into the seat next to him, not bothering to ask if the seat was free, or if Naruto indeed wanted him to sit there.

"If you're going to spew out stupidity, at least pick one language and stick to it, Dobe" Naruto huffed, and turned to look out the window, muttering a 'bastard', before waving to his parents, who stood chatting with the Uchihas, as the coach pulled out of the school car park, and off towards Dover.

Naruto was not looking forward to the boat trip, he hated boats, the thought of the unknown beneath him made him uneasy, and having a prick smirk at you everytime it moved, was not his idea of fun.

"Fine, tu es un bâtard" Sasuke rolled his eyes, pulled out his IPod, along with his books, proceeding to ignore the wiggling blonde next to him. The French class of 2012, were on their way to Paris, for a school trip, and most were incredibly excited, the boys for the French woman and food, the girls for boys, the fact that Paris was the city of 'love' didn't help much.

Naruto had given up on Sakura a while ago, as had she for Sasuke, when they realised they didn't have a chance. Naruto knew that, as much as Sakura tried to act like she didn't like the devoted attention she got from Lee, she really relished in the fact that someone liked her enough to spend so much time fawning after her.

Naruto hadn't moved on to anyone, no matter how much he looked for a girl that caught his attention, there was no one that jumped out at him. Ino was too much like a sister, and he knew that she secretly harboured feelings for Shikamaru, but was waiting for him to do something first, even though he was too lazy to even stay awake, nevermind ask her out, and then take her out.

Tenten was cool, but her and Neji were pretty close and Hinata was head over heels for Kiba, who was as oblivious as ever, and couldn't understand why on earth the girl blushed everytime he was around.

His thoughts trailed to Sasuke, the bastard didn't have a girlfriend either, and had never shown any interest in any girl in the school. Naruto scowled at the thought, Sasuke could have any girl he wanted, and he acted as if it was a nuisance, Naruto would die for a chance with a hot girl.

His eyes glanced over to Sasuke, who seemed lost in his book, one earphone in his ear, the other hanging down. Naruto reached over, ignoring the glare that was sent in his direction, and pulled the unused earphone, pushing it into his ear. He was surprised to find that Sasuke had the same taste as him in music.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the book, he must have figured that it would keep Naruto quiet for a while. Therefore, leaving him to read in peace.

Trees and grass whizzed past the coach windows, as they hit the motorway, getting ready for a 4 hour drive down it. It was 10pm and everyone was feeling sleepy, a few having already fallen asleep in their seats. The sky was dark, and only murmurs could be heard throughout the bus, mainly from the teachers at the front.

Kakashi, Iruka and Gai had accompanied the class, and were sitting chatting about whatever it was that teachers talked about.

Naruto felt his eyes drooping slightly, he had been so excited about coming, that he had used up a lot of energy before they even arrived at the school. He couldn't help when he dozed off, and he didn't notice where his head landed. In his sleep he heard a soft sigh, and something moved under him allowing whatever it was to get as comfy as him.

"Dobe" Naruto felt something shake him, and his head fell off whatever it was resting on, as he slowly awoke. He grumbled and rubbed his eyes, stretching his aching body. He turned to look at the one who had woken him up, Sasuke just stared at him, before packing his stuff away. "We're on the ferry, come one. We're going for a walk around and food, I hope you brought enough money, Dobe"

"Of course I have money Teme!" Sasuke just smirked and stood, Naruto followed, staring around at the cargo bay, many other coaches and buses filled the space. He felt himself internally groan when the boat moved, his fear swelling in the pit of his stomach.

Sasuke seemed to sense his unease, and glanced back at him when he stopped, a strange look in his eyes. "Afraid of boats, Dobe?" his smirk was there again and Naruto growled throwing a punch at Sasuke's head, who ducked and grabbed his fist.

They stared at eachother in silence, the others having already gone up the stairs. A sudden jerk of the boat, sent Sasuke into the wall, who took Naruto with him, they froze at the new position.

Their bodies were pressed against eachother, each breath brushing against parted lips. "Dobe…" It was no more than a whisper, but Naruto felt as if Sasuke had just shouted, his face flushing as he pushed himself away quickly, neither looking at eachother as they ascended the stairs.

The group was assembled in a café area, each sitting on tables of about 5, directly next to eachother. Naruto and Sasuke sat on the table with Kiba Hinata and Sakura. While Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee and Tenten, sat on the one next to them.

The teachers did a quick head count, before settling for a coffee on a different table, leaving the kids to explore the ferry. "I'm hungry, I should have eaten before we came" Ino grumbled, rubbing her belly almost sympathetically. Naruto grinned, and nodded, holding his hand out for Ino who giggled and accepted the offer.

"Well let's go get food, I'm always up for some grub" Sakura also stood, dragging Hinata along with her, as they made their way towards a café at the other end of the ferry. Naruto groaned when the boat lurched and swayed, making it hard to walk in a straight line for too long.

"I hate ferry's it makes me get sea-sick" Sakura sighed, tucking a bit of loose hair behind her ear, and picking up a tray, moving to get her food, behind her three friends, who nodded in agreement.

After paying for their chosen meals, they sat at a small table near a window, looking out onto the sea, the land disappearing in the background. "How are you supposed to eat when your tray is sliding all over the place" Naruto mumbled, trying to eat, while keeping his tray on the table.

"Stop being grumpy just because you don't like boats, you're making it more difficult than it needs to be" Ino sighed, handing a napkin to Hinata.

"Y-Yes Naruto-kun, di-did something h-happen earlier, y-you seem a b-bit down" Hinata's concern was clearly painted on her pale skin, and Naruto forced a smile, trying to push the annoying thoughts out of his head.

"Nah, it's fine, just the boat getting to my head" Hinata nodded, but didn't seem fully content with the answer he had given.

"We should go on deck, apparently it calms your nerves, we still have an hour left on the ferry, so we may as well head up there to pass some time" Sakura suggested, finishing off her salad. Everyone agreed and slowly headed back to the meeting point to get their cameras out of their bags.

"Hey guys, were going up on deck if anyone wants to come" Surprisingly, the whole group stood, and shuffled around eachother to get the items they deemed necessary for the little trip.

Naruto hung back with Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke. As Neji walked behind them with Lee and Tenten, the other girls leading the way around the stairs, until they broke out onto the decking. The salty wind whipping around their faces, as waves broke around the boat.

"Wow, it's really windy up here!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's comment, before standing next to the blonde, leaning against the rusted railings.

"Just try not to think about it, Dobe" Naruto shot him a confused look, glancing to see all of their other friends occupied with pictures and chatter.

"About what?" Sasuke felt their shoulders bump as the boat lurched another time, he glanced to his friend, as much as he would never admit it. He did care for Naruto, and if Naruto was not enjoying the trip, then he would find it very hard himself to do so.

"The boat" With that he turned to talk to Shikamaru who joined them at the railing, leaving a slightly flushed blonde to be pestered by the girls.


	2. Bon Voyage!

**Chapter 2 – Bon Voyage!**

Naruto buckled his seatbelt, they were 10 minute away from Calais and had been quickly ushered back into the coach, and an excited murmur of voices filled the silence.

He had managed to swivel under the seatbelt, so that he was facing Sasuke, his back to the window. Kiba was doing the same of the opposite side of the bus, so the pair were facing eachother from across the bus. The raven was reading his bus, iPod abandoned in his bag until they were once again on the road, he didn't want it to run out.

Sasuke was trying to ignore the hyperactive banter being passed between his bus buddy and Kiba, but the excited bouncing of Naruto's knee against his thigh was hard to ignore.

"Dobe, sit still" Naruto blinked at his friend, not having noticed his knee against Sasuke until it had been mentioned. Kiba quickly got absorbed in the conversation Hinata and Ino were having, and had forgotten that he was supposed to be talking to Naruto, who was now left sitting next to Sasuke's silence.

"So, how long is it until Paris?" Sasuke sighed, but put his bookmark in and placed the novel back in his bag, looking boredly at Naruto.

"I have no idea, but turn around we're leaving" Right on cue, the bus began reversing out of the ferry, before they were on their way to Paris. Naruto did as he was told, and got comfortable, looking out of the window, he hadn't expected there to be so much countryside in France. He knew it was dumb, but they never showed this part in TV shows or movies.

"What's so fascinating about fields, Dobe?" Naruto snapped out of his daze, and grinned at his friend giving Sasuke his full attention whether he wanted it or not.

"Nothing, just thinking" Sasuke chuckled, and was about to make a comment but Naruto beat him to it. "No, It did not hurt, Teme!" The blonde pouted but smiled at the amused look on Sasuke's face.

"Whatever you say" They just sat there, looking at eachother. Neither realised how this may seem to the rest of the group, until Sakura's head appeared in the gap between the seats infront of them. She paused when she saw the expressions on their faces, before giggling. The noise breaking the silence, and the boy's eyes fell upon her.

"Oi lovebirds, Kakashi-sensei says that we'll be in Paris in about 2-3 hours, depending on traffic" Sasuke glared at her for the beginning comment, trying not to watch Naruto get flushed, and nodded for both of them, his eyes clearing telling her to turn back around.

A few minutes of awkward silence passed between them, before Sasuke pulled out his iPod, this time offering the other headphone to the blonde, who murmured a 'thank you' and took it.

The blonde was once again on the verge of sleep, when they arrived at the fancy hotel. It was on the outskirts of Paris, with pool and sauna, though he wasn't sure how much time they would get to spend there. Naruto just hoped that they got some free time, he wanted to chill with his friends.

He and Sasuke slid out of their seats, picking up their hand luggage, before sluggishly walking off the coach along with everyone else, it was quite late, and they just wanted to sleep.

Sasuke observed his surroundings as he stepped off the bus, the hotel was large with fancy gold writing stating the name 'Le Cheval Blanc'. He deemed the name fancy enough, and went to grab his suitcase, listening to the blonde whine about his sore head.

He wasn't surprised, after the bumpy and uncomfortable sleep the blonde had managed to have on his shoulder.

They assembled just outside of the hotel, to have a final meeting before they were sent on their ways. "You have each been given your key cards on the bus and you know what number you are in, and who you are sharing with" Kakashi looked around, almost expecting someone to of lost it.

"You have an hour free time, before we are to meet in the dining hall for dinner at 6. Have fun!" With that the teachers turned and casually strolled into the hotel, greeting the reception staff warmlt.

Naruto was suddenly filled with energy as he bounced next to Sasuke, suitcase in hand as they followed the crowd in. Their room was in the middle of Kiba and Shikamaru's, and Tenten and Hinata's, which wasn't too bad, if Kiba wouldn't constantly be popping in and out of the room.

"I think this is gunna be really good" Ino smiled at the young male receptionist on the way by.

"Moi aussi!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at Kiba's attempt at French, he had always been better at Spanish, but somehow managed to talk his way into the trip anyway.

Sasuke and Naruto soon reached their room, and they walked in. The room was spacious, with a lovely balcony and marbled on suite, there was only one problem – the bed was a king sized, and there was only one. Both boys stood staring at it as if it was about to laugh and split into two.

"Uhh… um…" Naruto tried to form a sentence, nothing but noises came out, until Sasuke smacked him on the head and moved over to his wardrobe.

"I know you're illiterate, but please shut up. You aren't making this any better Dobe" Naruto just scratched the back of his head and dumped his bag on his half of the room, bringing another frown to Sasuke's face. He couldn't understand how the teme could be so calm about this, but in the back of his head he knew he wasn't half as bothered as he should have been.

"It'll be fine teme, stop whingeing!" Sasuke glared at him, before sitting on the bed, flicking through the tv channels. Both of them sent a disgusted look at the machine when French 'Barney' came on, quickly turning it over, it stopped on some game show that the raven left on to break the silence.

Naruto watched his friend get up to answer the door when a knock sounded, to see that it was Iruka, who looked somewhat embarrassed. "Hello Sasuke"

The Uchiha stepped aside, allowing their teacher to enter, watching as he observed the bed, not seeming to surprised. "About the bed, there was a mistake and your room was three floors away from ours, and the only one left was this one…" Both boys frowned, but said nothing to object, surprising the man – he had expected drama from at least Naruto.

"Whatever" Sasuke went into the bathroom, leaving Naruto to see Iruka out, which he did, bidding his goodbyes to the elder man.

Once the door shut, Naruto rested his head against it, he didn't know why he was feeling funny around his best friend, this shouldn't be such a problem. But inside, Naruto knew if it were anyone else, this wouldn't even be happening.


	3. Reste Avec Moi

**Chapter 3 – Reste Avec Moi?**

The meal had gone swimmingly and most managed to order their food in French, impressing the staff, who spoke to them in English knowing that they were from a school.

It was about 8pm and everyone had bid the others goodbye, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to saunter back to their room, both feeling slightly apprehensive. "Hey, do you want to sit on the balcony for a while, the sky's lovely this time of night" Sasuke simply nodded, letting them both into the room, glancing out to see the stars twinkling spots of light into the dark room.

Neither bothered turning the lights on, but Sasuke made the unknowing gesture of lighting a few candles, it wasn't until after that he realised the type of atmosphere he had created. The room became thick with tension that neither recognised, Naruto stood, waiting for Sasuke to move.

It was when the balcony door was opened, that he snapped out of his daydream about his friend. Naruto shook his head, trying desperately to push the thoughts out of his head as he joined the raven on the flowery balcony. This must have been a couples suite, as the only outdoor seating was a rocking bench, that was barely big enough for the two of them.

Sasuke tried to not notice how his friend's thigh brushed against his, as they were gently swayed by Naruto's foot.

"I'll sleep on the couch if you want me to" The voice was uncharacteristically quiet and soothing, so much so that Sasuke was taken off guard, just staring blankly at his friend.

"Nonsense, I'm not kicking you out of the bed Dobe" Sasuke looked at his friend, and for a moment everything was still, there was no noises from birds and no sound from the guests outside. "We can share" Naruto felt Sasuke's breath on his lips, neither has realised just how close they were.

Blue eyes darted down to look at the parted lips infront of him, then back up to Sasuke's eyes, knowing that the other man saw it, but the raven said nothing.

"Can… Can I kiss you teme?" Sasuke froze, he had just expected the blonde to do it, not bothering to see if his friend would object. With a shaky nod, Naruto took a sharp intake of breath and slowly leaned forward, just as their lips were about to meet, the balcony door from the room next to the was opened. Both boys flew away from eachother like they were on fire.

Hinata timidly stepped out, smiling softly at the boys before she saw the panicky looks on their faces. "I-Is everything o-ok?" They nodded briskly and Sasuke quickly made his way inside, but Naruto bid her goodnight before slowly following his roomie in. He was almost nervous as to what Sasuke's reaction would be.

It was then that Naruto realised that he loved his best friend and not just as a friend. Naruto hands shook, it was now or never, and this time he wasn't going to ask. Sasuke went to grab his towel, deciding that he needed a calming shower before bed.

Putting every thought of doubt behind him, Naruto stalked over to Sasuke planting his hands either side of his head. "Just, let me have this, please" When there was no reply, he went for it.

Lips hurriedly met lips, as Naruto's melded against Sasuke's, coaxing the other into wanting this – needing this too.

Sasuke was shocked, he had never expected there to be such a spark that he had not felt with anyone he had kissed in the past. His hands dropped the towel and laced themselves into thick blonde hair before he could think of doing anything else.

A deep growl emitted from the blonde as he bucked slightly against Sasuke, his inner animal coming out. Sasuke was loving it, the more dominant side of Naruto turned him on more than it should have. He was an Uchiha, he should be the one overpowering the Dobe, but Sasuke found himself losing in the strong grasp of the tanned hands now running over his butt.

Naruto suddenly realised how quick things were going and lurched backwards backing into the side of the bed, until his knees buckled and he fell into a sitting position on the double bed. "I'm sorry"

Sasuke smacked him gently, after his reaction Naruto was still dumb enough to think that Sasuke wasn't interested. "You idiot, if it bothered me I would have pushed you away, not got into it" Naruto sighed, not meeting the raven's gaze. "Fuck, Naruto do you think I would have a hard on if it didn't excite me?"

Naruto blushed when he stole a glance at the bulge in Sasuke's pants, then to his own, he didn't want to rush things but he couldn't just leave his aching member to settle on its own.

There was an awkward silence as both boys tried to think of how to get rid of their problem without rushing into intercourse. "I'm gunna shower" Sasuke said slowly as if still deciding whether this was the best thing to do or not, but Naruto just nodded stating that he would go in after.

He told himself to do something to pass the time, but ended up sitting there, contemplating what it was that he wanted to come out of his and Sasuke's relationship. He jumped when someone knocked on his door, luckily the shower was quite loud, so they shouldn't hear what Sasuke was probably about to do in there.

He padded over to the door and opened it to see Kiba and Shikamaru chatting outside, the first grinning at him and pushing past. Kiba stopped to observe the one bed and burst out laughing, patting the blonde on the back.

"Naruto" He turned to Shikamaru who had a smirk on his face that made Naruto gulp. "Why do you have an erection?" Kiba just chortled even more, leaning on the tv stand for support as Naruto went red and grabbed a pillow to hold infront of his groin.

"I kissed Sasuke" That shut them up, Kiba walked over, looking into Naruto's eyes before glancing to the bathroom door. Kiba was about to make a comment but Naruto cut him off, "Not just a peck either"

Shikamaru shrugged and lay down on the bed, closing his eyes. "Is there a reason you came into our room to sleep?"

"Am I not allowed to check up on my friends?" Naruto sighed but said nothing sliding in the middle of the two boys occupying the bed, just managing to fit.

"Don't bring your boner near me" Was all Sasuke heard before Naruto punched Kiba off the bed.


	4. Vous et Moi

**Chapter 4 – Vous et Moi**

Sasuke's eyes blinked open slowly, trying to locate the clock next to the bed, but he was restricted. He froze, knowing subconsciously why it was, Sasuke swivelled his head to look at the blonde currently spooning him, arm grasping his waist tightly. A blush crept onto his face, what was he supposed to do?

He managed to see the alarm clock, it read 6:45 am, he sighed and relaxed deciding that 15 more minutes would be ok as breakfast started at 8.

Naruto mumbled something and pulled their bodies even closer, if that was humanly possible, so much so that his mouth was pressed against the underside of Sasuke's jaw. The hot breaths sent shivers down the paler boy's spine, as he tried to wiggle out of the strong grasp, onto to be pulled back. Frowning, he knew the only option was to wake his friend.

"Dobe, wake up!" The blonde again mumbled something but did not move an inch. "Naruto!" His voice was slightly raised so that the blonde jumped slightly upon awakening.

"Oh sorry" He moved away from Sasuke slowly and scratched the back of his neck, stretching this way and that.

"Ohmigodtisisgweat" Everyone looked at Naruto trying to understand just what he had said, the blonde repeated himself **(oh my god this is great incase you didn't get it)** after swallowing the bit of French toast. Sasuke rolled his eyes, Naruto could eat enough for all of them… for a week.

Though he had to admit, the breakfast spread was very impressive, ranging for full English to croissants and French yoghurts. They could have spent hours sampling everything, but the day was due to be very busy.

All eyes were on Kakashi as he stood, about to tell them what they were doing for the day. "Right guys, firstly, we will be heading to the River Seine for a boat trip before moving on to the Eiffel Tower"

An excited murmur arose, as everyone hurriedly finished what they were eating and went back to the rooms to pack bags for the day.

"This should be awesome, it's so exciting, no teme?" Sasuke simply nodded, packing his satchel for the day trip with money, bottle of water and phone etc. Naruto copied and soon they were in the lobby with most of their class, waiting for the last few slow pokes to get a move on and get on the bus.

Sasuke could only watch as Naruto was glued to the window, knee bouncing against his.

He gulped slightly, trying to ignore the friction, Naruto finally turned his attention to Sasuke, sensing his friend's slight unease. "Hey what's wrong?" Sasuke just shook his head, scowling at Naruto's knowing smirk as the blonde glanced around to see if anyone was looking, before leaning closer to Sasuke.

"Nevermind, I think I know" the raven clenched his jaw when Naruto quickly nibbled on his ear, pulling away as soon as the teachers made their rounds through the bus.

"We're here!" Sasuke let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, as they got out of the bus infront of the magnificent structure that was the Eiffel Tower. Their friends chattered in amazement as they were led past it, the towering building would have to wait.

It wasn't long before they were at the docks for the boat trip, but Sasuke noticed the apprehensive look on the blonde's face and brushed their hands together. Letting Naruto know that he was there, but not so much that it was obvious to the group around them that someone was happening between them.

Naruto flashed him a gorgeous smile as they boarded, and the took the seat downstairs, on the outside so that if the sun got too much they could move into the shaded area.

Most of the class flocked upstairs, the only others being Hinata and Tenten who were on the opposite side of the boat.

Sasuke was at the edge of the boat, so that Naruto wasn't getting sprayed all the time by the water. They were surprised at how relaxing the trip was, even though there were many topless woman sunbathing on the banks of the river, neither were fazed. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was getting progressively closer, his attention constantly flicking to him, as if to see what his reaction would be.

"Can I help you, Dobe?" Naruto grinned and looked around, no one was paying them attention, in fact there was hardly anyone downstairs, but it was apparent that the top deck was packed.

"Yeah, you can Teme" Sasuke shot him a warning look before lips were on his and a cheeky hand squeezed his thigh.

"Jeez Naruto, not in public" the blonde pouted and Sasuke relented, pulling on the front of the tight orange wife beater he wore, colliding their lips softer this time. Sasuke swatted the wandering hand away, he could allow kisses, but he would die if someone caught him being groped on a school trip – or anywhere as a matter of fact.

He cursed himself when he felt his pants tighten slightly and tried to ignore the knowing smirk against his lips, he pulled away avoiding contact of any sorts with the blonde.

"Problem, _Sasu-kun_?" He tensed at the nickname and soon found himself being dragged to the toilets at the back of the boat, what the hell was Naruto planning? The blonde had the nerve to wave at the girls who had obviously not seen the PDA that had just happened.

He was pushed into the small room, that was surprisingly clean for a boat making hourly trips. Naruto ran his hands up Sasuke's chest under his white button up, ignoring the quiet protests coming from his friend. He shot him a smug look, before nibbling at the joint of the pale neck.

"We are NOT doing anything dirty in here" His protest was not acknowledged and soon Naruto was on his knees. "Naruto, this is wrong, we aren't lovers" The blonde looked sad for a moment, resting his cheek against Sasuke's thigh, but the hand playing with his zipper didn't stop, showing that Naruto had no intension of stopping.

"Well we both want to be, so we can't be awkward forever!" Sasuke's head rolled back into the wall when his erection was squeezed through his skinny jeans.

Naruto grinned and yanked the denim down, boxers quickly following and Naruto took in the sight before him - and a sight it was.

"No –" He was cut off as a moan left his throat, as Naruto licked the underside of his member, grasping it firmly with his hand. Sasuke bit his knuckles knowing that some of his friends were just outside, as Naruto kissed the tip licking the small amount of pre-cum that had escaped.

Before Sasuke could protest, Naruto took the whole of him in his mouth, swallowing around the pulsing member.

"Ahh!" Naruto's hands massaged skinny hips, and let his tongue run along the vein on the underside of Sasuke's erection. The Uchiha felt his knees go slightly wobbly and he was worried he was going to fall, but Naruto's grip on him was so strong his hands along were keeping him up.

He tensed when Naruto reached down to fondle one of his balls, and clenched his fists in blonde hair as he came harshly into the awaiting mouth. Naruto pulled back, smiling at his bewildered friend, no hint of regret in his eyes.

"B-But what ab-about you?" He cursed himself for stuttering, but Naruto quickly stood, shaking his head, and gently pushing him out of the bathroom.

"I can deal with it, go sit down and enjoy the ride, I'll be out soon" Sasuke frowned but said nothing, why wouldn't Naruto let him repay the favour?


	5. La Tour Eiffel

**Chapter 5 – La Tour Eiffel**

**AN: Right, sorry if things get uploaded really slowly from now on, back to school soon, and I've got 3 stories on the go at once. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go and read my Sasuke x OC story that I've just published the first bit of, it's called the Unknown. Love you guys!**

"Wow" The group stood under the Eiffel tower in the queue to enter, luckily Kakashi had got them the fast track ticket, otherwise they would have been standing there for hours.

The building was huge and some of the more nervy people swore they could see it sway in the wind, but nonetheless all of them were brave enough to enter the foot of the sculpture and up the stairs to the massive lift. The first lift was odd, Naruto got a shock when the lift ascended up and diagonally, rather than straight.

"What the…" Sasuke just smirked shaking his head before grabbing onto the blonde as he stumbled a bit when it jerked to a stop.

"the legs aren't straight up, so the lift can't be either Dobe" Naruto pouted, but couldn't deny that he wanted Sasuke's hand to stay on his arm and was slightly annoyed when they were forced out and into another queue.

Even from here, they were so far up it was mesmerising, they couldn't even think of what the city would look like from the top. Kiba grumbled when in ten minutes all they managed to do was shuffle forward about a metre in the huge queue for the next lift. "We're going for the one that takes you straight to the top, so we aren't running late" Everyone nodded but were all somehow occupied with something else, whether it be the person next to them or the view they had.

"So, we have some free time tonight, I was thinking of heading into the hotel pool" Naruto looked at Sasuke, and the raven knew that he was about to be invited before the blonde even asked. "You want to come with me?" Sasuke smirked and leaned on the railing that stopped them from falling.

"Swimming's not really my thing, makes my hair go frizzy" Naruto looked like a kicked puppy and when no one was looking grabbed the bottom of Sasuke's shirt, glancing at him flirtatiously.

"Oh come on teme, you know you want to" Sasuke rolled his eyes, but nodded, feeling the queue move, he gently pushed Naruto back and carried on down the line.

The final lift was straight up for about a minute or so, but Naruto kept jumping everytime he heard a clunk outside of the small box. They had to split it between the two, as there were just too many, so Sasuke and Naruto were in a lift full of strangers who were jabbering away in French.

After a particularly loud noise, Naruto gripped Sasuke, not bothered about the people around them who were paying them little attention.

"Dobe, don't hold so tight" He hissed trying to pry the tense boy off him but Naruto just wiggled closer, pressing their bodies together even more than before and the other people seemed to move into the space, leaving them no choice but to remain together. Sasuke felt Naruto's breath brush across his face and he tried not to blush as lips were dangerously close to his.

"Sorry teme" Sasuke was in a corner, with Naruto facing him, so the people behind the blonde couldn't see what was going on. Naruto quickly pressed his lips against his friend's hands resting against Sasuke's back pockets.

They let out a shaky breath when the lift stopped and everyone filed out into the small place that was the top of the tower, both boys trying to make themselves looks as normal as possible.

Everyone else was already there and bustling around at the edge of the platform, cameras clicking madly and excited giggles filled the air.

Naruto dragged Sasuke to the edge, diving into a spot that someone else was heading for, and they received a nasty glare from them. Neither cared, for the view was amazing and in the distance they could see a hot air balloon advertising some brand that they hadn't heard of before.

Sakura and Ino squealed quietly when some French boys asked for their numbers, the teachers just ignored them, engrossed in their own conversations.

Naruto whipped out his camera and began snapping pictures, even managing to get a one of Sasuke while he wasn't looking. He had always had a love for photography, loving the fact that he could capture all of the beautiful memories forever.

A little girl was trying to get a look, so Naruto moved behind Sasuke, letting her in his space, but still being able to see over the raven's shoulders. Sasuke froze when tanned hand casually grabbed the bar infront of them, cheeks brushing as Naruto's head rested next to his.

"Dobe –" Naruto pushed him forward slowly until he was pressed tightly against him, successfully cutting Sasuke off.

"Tonight, is going to be the best night of your life" Sasuke gulped, he knew they had something, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for sex yet.

Naruto followed Sasuke into the room, waving goodbye to their friends before the door closed behind him.

Sasuke didn't even have time to take him shoes off before the blonde was on him, he soon found himself with his back against the wall lips on his, just _begging_ for him to let him in.

Naruto whimpered when Sasuke refused, quickly stripping them both of their shirts as he moved to the pale neck, ignoring the shaking hands pulling his head back. "N-Naruto… stop!" The blonde froze, what was he doing? He was forcing something his best friend didn't want, this was rape.

He bolted back, until his back hit the opposite walls, hands flat against the solid material, eyes as wide as a deer in the headlights. "Oh my god, I am SO sorry, no…no, no, no" His head fell into his hands as he slid down the wall, not looking at Sasuke.

Hands grasped his head firmly, and he was forced to look at his friend, tears glistening in the deep blue eyes. Sasuke frowned sitting down infront of the blonde.

"Look, I do want to do this with you, but not this soon" Naruto nodded, looking incredibly guilty. "On the last night" The blonde raised an eyebrow, not certain on what Sasuke was trying to tell him. "On the last night here, we're going to have sex" Naruto's mouth fell open and Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

He glanced at the clock it was already 11pm, they should really be going to bed, tomorrow was to be just as busy.

Sasuke looked back at the blonde as they got ready for bed and slid into his side, he was already getting used to having a warm body next to his. Naruto shortly followed, seemingly nervous about something. "Um… teme?"

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, waiting for the blonde to continue. "Can… can I cuddle with you?" This made Sasuke sit up in surprise.

He smirked at the blush on Naruto's expectant face and laid back down, his hand beckoning the now excited blonde over. Letting out a content sigh, Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's back, arm draped over the muscular waist of the raven, inhaling his smell. "Stop sniffing me and sleep, Dobe"

Naruto just chuckled but closed his eyes nonetheless, relishing being able to freely show his affections for his friend.


	6. Sacrebleu C'est La Sacre Coeur!

**Chapter 6 – Sacrebleu c'est la Sacré Cœur!**

Today was a day of busy bodying around the city of love, starting with a trip to the famous Church and Basilica of Paris, with it's grand architecture to it's humble wooden benches – it was simply a marvellous sight. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto were particularly religious, but even an idiot could appreciate the beauty.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, can we get some ice cream first, its boiling out here!" Sakura fanned herself with one of the fabric fans the girls had bought, pointing towards a little rustic ice cream truck with enough flavours to feed the picky.

"Sasuke, they even have banana!" Naruto bounced over before Kakashi could even move and soon had a double scoop of banana on a chocolate dipped cone.

Sasuke's eyes followed every movement of the nimble tongue as it darted to catch every bit of the ice cream. He was not one for sweets but it was so hot and watching Naruto eating was not helping, so he got in the queue next to Neji, he would deal with lemon, it was slightly bitter and refreshing.

"So, you and Uzumaki?" Neji's face was passive as he glanced to the now glaring Uchiha. Did everyone know?

"Sort of" It was left at that as Sasuke returned to Naruto, who's ice cream was practically gone. Blue eyes darted to the treat in Sasuke's hand, before quickly munching the rest of his cone, sighing in content. This guy made the best ice cream around.

Sasuke felt the eyes boring into his hand as a drop of ice cream ran down his skin, before he could wipe it off Naruto grabbed his wrist, bringing it to his lips. The pink tongue that had previously entranced Sasuke was now licking along his finger, lingering a second too long before he pulled away, smiling cheekily.

Everyone finished their ice cream and went inside, being asked to remove any hats, sunglasses or head scarves before having their bags checked.

The inside was beautiful and elegant, they followed the crowds in the circle around the outside. Sasuke was taking his time to read each sign that was next to a statue, but Naruto was getting impatient and somewhat playful. Sasuke scowled at him, reminding his sharply that they were in a holy building and sly groping was not appropriate.

They soon found themselves sitting on a plain wooden bench, the group around them seemingly praying silently.

Naruto glanced around to make sure no one was looking and grasped Sasuke's hand softly pulling it into his lap. The raven simply glanced at him then their hands and shook his head, allowing Naruto to play with his fingers. The tenderness of the action made his heart tighten and he turned to blonde's head, giving him a quick peck, before standing to light a candle.

Naruto followed obediently, lighting a candle next to Sasuke's, both didn't need to say that it was for their lost families, but the motion only seemed to bring them even closer together.

"Meet back here in an hour, got it?" Everyone nodded and went off in twos or threes, wandering around the market area of Paris, just down from the Sacre Coeur. Naruto felt his stomach grumble and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly when Sasuke rolled his eyes, but they found themselves in a quaint café overlooking the main market anyway.

Sasuke ordered some poached eggs and toast with asparagus and hollandaise sauce. Naruto scoffed at his posh choice, and ordered the as close to Ramen as he could get whilst in France.

Sasuke rested his hands on the table as their drinks were brought over and Naruto decided to be extra bold, now that he was officially after Sasuke. Tan hands fell over his, blue eyes not even glancing at Sasuke as they darted around the bustling streets of Paris.

Sasuke nodded at the waitress lifting one of his hands slowly from under Naruto's and grasped his tea taking a sip, watching as Naruto's eyes flickered to his lips. The blonde swallowed and quickly took a gulp of his apple juice, pulling his hands back quickly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him and in response, the blonde's face went red as be blushed.

"Dobe" Naruto looked at him and was surprised when Sasuke reached over to pull Naruto's head forward, sealing their lips in a quick kiss.

Naruto felt himself melt against the older boy, not caring about the giggles that came from the few others in the shop. Sasuke smirked when he pulled back and Naruto's body seemed to follow him until he was practically lying on the table.

The blonde recovered quickly and blushed a deeper shade or red, but there was a small smile on his face as their food was placed infront of them. Sasuke inhaled, the delicious smell of home-cooked food filled the air around them and Naruto wasted no time in digging into his.

He moaned at the taste and blue eyes met onyx as there was a pause between them, the tension was starting to become unbearable between them and even some of their friends had commented.

Sasuke knew that Naruto was desperate for some contact, smiling to himself, he ate slowly, maybe Naruto would get more than he was expecting tonight.

Naruto lay on the bed, watching some French soap opera with subtitles, Sasuke was rummaging through his bag and soon emerged with a towel and some expensive looking hair stuff.

But that wasn't what made Naruto's nerves stand on edge, it was what he said next. "Dobe, you want to shower with me?" Naruto nearly fell over, he moved so quickly to get his towel and ran past Sasuke into the massive en suite. Sasuke smirked and sauntered in after him setting the shower to start running at an acceptable temperature.

He sent Naruto a smouldering look before slowly lifting his shirt over his head and placing it next to the sink, his trousers soon had the same fate. He was stood in only his boxers when he noticed that Naruto hadn't moved yet, instead was standing staring at the newly revealed skin.

Instead of blushing like Sasuke thought he would when he realised he was staring, he grinned and a somewhat predatorial glint was in his eyes as he quickly stripped.

Sasuke removed his boxers, back to Naruto but he still heard Naruto get into the shower, a sigh slipping from him. He turned to see a golden back dripping with water as Naruto reached out for the lotion, Sasuke smirked and walked over, sliding in next to Naruto. The shower was just big enough for the both of them, but if they moved too much their skin would brush.

A pale body tensed as tan hands ran over the muscles of his back, Naruto moulded himself against Sasuke.

Naruto sighed and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder, hands cheekily running over his chest, brushing dangerously close to perk nipples.

"Fuck it" Naruto was about to ask what Sasuke was on about, but soon he was pressed against the shower, lips against his and Sasuke's semi grinding into his. Naruto choked out a moan and grasped Sasuke's shoulders desperately, even though the Uchiha was older, Naruto wanted to be the dominant one.

He wanted to make Sasuke feel great, he wanted to be the only one who could.

Naruto's hips jerked forward erratically, creating delicious friction between the two. Pants and groans escaped both of them as the water lubricated their movements. Sasuke tore his lips from the blonde's and instead bit the junction of Naruto's neck.

Naruto's instincts kicked into gear and he had Sasuke pressed against the wall in a matter of seconds, his hand grasped both of their erections tightly and pumped in sync with their thrusts.

Sasuke's head went back, as his hand shut the water off before running through thick blonde hair. Naruto grunted as Sasuke fisted his hair, pulling almost painfully as he brought both of them closer to the edge they both needed. Lips crushed back together as Sasuke's hand reached down to help Naruto, the action was so intimate that it made Sasuke shudder.

"Cum for me, _Sasuke"_ Sasuke's eyes flew open, as they came, grunting as Naruto moaned loudly.

Naruto lazily turned the water back on, to wash away the evidence, a big smile on his face. "I love you".


	7. Je t'aime Aussi, Dobe

**Chapter 7 – Je t'aime Aussie, Dobe**

**So sorry that it took this long, I've been overwhelmed with work and sorting out holidays, but here it is now!**

Today was the last day in France and Naruto could easily say this was what he had been looking forward to the most (Shikamaru said it was because he had a mental age of 5), today they were going to Disney Land Paris.

Naruto was practically glued to the window of their coach, watching as they pulled up infront of the amusement park – Sasuke just watched him boredly, he wasn't too fussed about dangerous rides and didn't plan on going on many. He preferred a quiet visit to an art gallery or somewhere else of that persuasion, not screaming kids and clunky rides.

It took a good 15 minutes to get checked into the theme park, with wrist bands provided by Kakashi just in case they forgot who they were with. "Right, you are free to do whatever you want for the day, there are plenty of places to eat, but meet back here at 5pm before the parade" Naruto seemed to bounce at the thought of a parade, but grabbed Sasuke's hand and led them off with their friends in tow to the first area.

This was not going to be fun.

Sasuke's idea of fun was not standing in the queue to a ride that was in complete darkness, he was one of those people who hated the unknown, but Naruto wouldn't let him say no.

"Come on teme, it'll be fun!" Sasuke just scoffed and glanced around at the mass of tourists with them in the queue, all the girls except for Tenten insisted that they wouldn't want to go, but to be honest Sasuke couldn't blame them. The only reason he was here was because his blonde friend had given him the puppy eyes.

Infront of them, a large American man was chomping on a burger, while his plump wife squealed and took pictures of everything she could see.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke turned his attention to the now moving queue, they were only 5 from the front, and soon he found himself seated next to Naruto on the cart, firmly in place.

"I hate you" was all he could say, before they cart lurched forward, dropping immediately in the darkness that surrounded them. It made him feel sufficiently sick. But from what he could hear Naruto was loving it, hooting and hollering like the rest of their friends.

Sasuke just managed to stay quiet, his hair flapping around like nobody's business.

The ride lurched to a stop after what seemed like a lifetime and as soon as they hit the outside light, everyone squinted before laughing at how windswept eachother looked. They found the girls and decided to go to the toilets to make themselves look slightly more presentable.

Sasuke couldn't help but notice how Naruto's hair looked like he rolled out of bed after a hot night of sex.

He swore under his breath and glanced in the mirror, he wasn't much better himself to be fair, but he quickly made himself look more presentable. Naruto was standing next to them the others having just left to go meet the girls. The blonde glanced at him and grinned stealing a swift kiss before winking and strolling out after their friends.

"Hey guys can we go to the movie bit please?" Sakura smiled at them sweetly, hands held infront of her, Naruto nodded before anyone could protest even if they wanted to.

Soon Sasuke found himself sat next to Naruto behind the rest of their friends for some unknown reason – though he was sure Naruto just wanted to be able to grope him without his friends noticing.

The movie short was in French, but it was still entertaining, even more so when Naruto rested his hand on Sasuke's knee squeezing softly. Sasuke glanced at him, but Naruto wasn't looking at him, instead was seemingly intently watching the film.

Sasuke smirked and rested an arm around Naruto, pulling him until their whole side was pressed together, Naruto's head resting on Sasuke's shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes before the tanned hand moved up so it was massaging his thigh lightly.

"Remember, tonight is our last night" Naruto grinned at Sasuke's comment, letting his hand dance over the crotch of Sasuke's pants.

"I know, I can't wait to –" Kiba turned to throw his now empty can at Naruto's head, sending him a look before turning back around. Obviously they weren't as quiet as they thought they were being.

The films short finished and they all stood, heading back towards the entrance, where the parade was to take place. Sasuke kept a reasonable distance between them, while engaging in a casual conversation with Shikamaru and Tenten to his left.

They soon found the rest of the group and stood, watching as the music started and the floats one by one started appearing, full of characters and impressive sets. Each float held a specific Disney film or section from well known Disney things, and each had it's own tune playing.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto who was entranced by the outfits and dancers infront of each float, he just rolled his eyes, Naruto was way too old to be this excited. But Sasuke could appreciate the art and time that went in to perfecting the acts, even if it annoyed him have to take multiple pictures of Naruto with every character he saw walking around through the day.

Fireworks went off as it ended about twenty minutes later, just in time, as the heavens soon opened and everyone ran back to the awaiting coach. An excited buzz was in the air, and Sasuke definitely didn't miss the glances that the blonde kept sending him.

Sasuke knew exactly what Naruto was thinking and exactly what he wanted.

He wasn't nervous as such, because he now knew that Naruto was indeed the one for him, but it didn't stop the butterflies in his chest at the thought of having sex with his best friend (now more) in a hotel on their trip to the city of love of all places,

It was so cliché, but although Sasuke would never admit it, he was probably as excited about it as Naruto was, he was just less obvious about it.


	8. C'est La Vie

**Chapter 8 – C'est La Vie**

The kisses started before they even reached their room; as soon as their friends had returned to their respective rooms, Naruto launched himself at Sasuke. The raven's back hit the wall first, and tanned hands grasped his hips with an almost bruising force.

If his mouth wasn't already preoccupied, he would have scolded the blonde for his force, but he was too overwhelmed with the passion Naruto was showing.

"Room, now." Sasuke managed to tare his mouth away from the blonde's long enough to issue the command, and lead them to the nearby door that led to their now fitting room. Naruto instead decided to attach himself to the pale neck, leaving angry marks along the impressive collar bones.

Neither had felt so turned on before in their life, and it was almost unnerving. The raven was all but thrown on the bed, and his shirt was stripped even faster, Naruto already having removed his as soon as they were in the room.

"I fucking love you, teme" Sasuke smirked up at the blonde, managing to hold some sort of dominant position, even though he was sure that he was not the seme in this situation.

"I love me too, dobe" Naruto growled and Sasuke swore he saw some red flash in his eyes, as another bruising kiss was placed upon already swollen lips.

Tanned hands brushed teasingly down a pale chest, circling around perk nipples as he broke the kiss once again. They shared a heated look before Naruto dipped down to lick at Sasuke's nipple, sucking and nipping, while the other hand played with the other. Sasuke just lay back, his breathing getting more erratic the longer Naruto's ministrations were directed at him.

"Hurry up" His usual tone had lowered and his hips bucked desperately against Naruto's stomach. The blonde just chuckled, letting his mouth remain where it was, teasing a firm stomach with lick and nips here and there as his hands worked on undoing his jeans.

Pants were quickly removed by Sasuke as he pushed Naruto off of him, choosing to roll onto him instead, also removing the slacks he was wearing. "Pushy much, teme?" Sasuke ignored the comment completely and ground his growing erection against the blonde's, smirking at the delicious moan his friend let out. Strong hands grasped Sasuke's hips and ground their boxer clad groins together at a steady pace, watching as Sasuke's head lolled back, his skin seemingly shimmering in the light.

Naruto drew Sasuke down into another kiss as he stilled their hips a few minutes later, feeling dangerously close to the edge. Sasuke panted against parted lips, raising himself onto his knees enough to remove the last bit of clothing separating them.

The blonde allowed Sasuke to remove his boxers too, before gently pushing him back onto the bed, so he could straddle his hips.

He planted a quick and sweet kiss on his lips before moving down the toned body, until he was face to face his Sasuke's leaking erection. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Naruto sucked on three fingers quickly, before running his tongue from the base of the engorged member to the tip.

Sasuke sighed and rested his head comfortably on the plump cushions, why hadn't he let this happens sooner. This was heaven.

He jumped slightly when a finger suddenly probed his entrance, the tongue against his member never stopping in the gentle but firm ministrations. The finger pressed against the quivering hole, massaging the area around it until it was loose enough for the finger to be slipped in.

It was uncomfortable for a moment once the second was entered, but Sasuke let out a guttural moan when his member was taken in whole. He wasn't sure how long he was going to last at this rate, he didn't want it to end, but his need was becoming increasingly hard to control.

"Na-Naruto, I won't last much longer" Naruto pulled away from his erection and wiggled in the third and final finger making sure to stretch him as much as possible, trying to ignore the winces on his friend's face, this was necessary, unless they wanted it to hurt even more later on.

"Last one" he kissed the inside of porcelain thighs, watching with interest as Sasuke's expression changed between discomfort and pleasure.

After a few more moments, Naruto removed his fingers and crawled back over the panting boy staring at him. A brief kiss was shared, before Naruto put Sasuke's legs over his shoulder, positioning himself at Sasuke's entrance. They was a minute or so of comfortable silence, as both prepared themselves for what was about to happen.

Just as Sasuke was about to tell the blonde to hurry up, he dove forward, fully sheathing himself inside of his now quivering friend.

Naruto knew this had to hurt, he looked with pity upon the scrunched up face below him. Sasuke took deep shaky breaths, trying to will the aching away. His hands clawed at Naruto's shoulders, leaving angry red marks on the tanned skin.

"Move" He ground the word out, trying to keep his voice under control.

Sighing, but not daring to ask if Sasuke was ok, Naruto slowly pulled out and pushed back in at a slow but steady pace, going deeper each time.

Sasuke let out a deep breath, moving his hands to grip the sheets, hips moving slightly to meet up with Naruto's thrusts. Naruto leant down, placing the softest of kisses on the corner of Sasuke's mouth, slightly increasing his speed. He relished in the hitch in Sasuke's breath as he softly brushed his prostate.

Pushing back up so he was straight up, resting on his knees – tanned hands gripped pale thighs and Naruto gave Sasuke another hard thrust.

Sasuke groaned, onyx eyes opening to shoot Naruto a lust filled look. Neither could take the tension anymore, and before Sasuke knew it he was on his hands and knees, with Naruto bent over his back. The thrusts were quite frantic now, and Sasuke's pain was long gone.

Grunts and moans were the only noise aside from the slapping of skin, Sasuke thought he was losing his mind from the constant abuse on his prostate.

For someone so clumsy, Naruto was _good_ in bed, and Sasuke was sure the next rooms would be able to hear his sudden loud vocal display.

"D-Dobe" Naruto growled, his hips snapping forward into Sasuke who's arms wobbled with the pleasure and force or trying to hold himself up. Sasuke clenched his eyes shut when Naruto's hand found his leaking erection, adding another layer to his pleasure.

"Sas – shit!" Naruto tensed before releasing inside of his friend, his body shuddering violently, Sasuke shivered and soon followed when Naruto squeezed his erection in his moment of bliss.

They collapsed on the bed, Naruto resting heavily atop of Sasuke, muscles slightly shaking in the after mass. "Get off me" Naruto sighed but smiled softly, managing to roll off Sasuke and cuddling into his side. "I need a shower" Sasuke tried to get up but his legs wouldn't hold his up and he fell back onto the bed.

Naruto chuckled and settled them both under the blanket, getting ready to sleep.

Just as they were about to sleep, Naruto heard Sasuke mutter something – "I love you Dobe"

"I love you too, Teme" Naruto grasped Sasuke's hand before snuggling further into the bed, he had a good life, and there was no way he was letting this one go.

**AN: So, it's finally done! I would love love love, all of you wonderful people to check out my new kingdom hearts story, it's Seifer x Hayner and I just felt like there wasn't enough around. It's called Passion Fruit, please check it out.**

**Thank you all for the support, and please review what you might like to read next! x**


End file.
